


Epic Battle Scars

by hetricsquirrelchild



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen, Human Legos, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetricsquirrelchild/pseuds/hetricsquirrelchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good Cop and Bad Cop both admire Benny's battle scar, but they had no idea Benny admired theirs too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epic Battle Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little oneshot I wrote while camping. Come children, indulge in my headcanons with me.

GCBC remembered, vividly, the first time Benny had smiled at them. It was like the sun shining through the clouds on a breezy spring day; bright and pleasant and warm. He had this infectious grin that stretched from ear to ear whenever he got excited about something, which was quite frequently. It was nice and genuine, and you couldn't help but be happy with him, even if you were in the worst of moods. It was a big toothy grin, aside from a gap evident on the right side of his top row of teeth. Of course GCBC had noticed, but they hadn't been bothered by it or anything. Good thought it made him look adorable, and even Bad had to admit it added this charming innocence to his already handsome boyish appearance. They had wondered for awhile if it were a natural gap or a missing tooth. They hadn't questioned him though, because that would have been rude.

But they knew him better now. They spent more time together than not, and who they once called an acquaintance they now called one of their closest and most cherished friends. Well, they didn't have many friends to begin with, or at least Bad didn't, but if they did, Benny would probably still be their favorite.

That being said, they decided it would be okay to ask him about the gap, considering how much closer they were now than they used to be. Bad asked casually, while they were out getting fast food for lunch one day. He asked it in a way in which a person would ask about the weather; laid back. Nonchalant.

Benny, who was cheerfully sucking down a chocolate milkshake, stopped mid sip and brought his head up, looking a bit anxious all of a sudden.

Bad cop wondered briefly if asking had been a mistake.

"Oh this?" Benny pointed to the gap, then chuckled nervously. "Yeah man, it's a missing tooth. Happened up there." He pointed towards the ceiling, but it didn't take a genius to figure out what he was really pointing at.

GCBC knew vaguely of Benny's mishap in space. Ben had never directly talked about it, but he had hinted at it, much like he had just now. It was funny. The guy loved space. Never shut up about it. It was probably the most used word in his vocabulary. That and spaceship, which wasn't much different. When it came to the accident though, he would always find a way to avoid saying the word "space" altogether. GCBC supposed they understood, but it still intrigued them, in a sad way.

"Does it look dumb?"

"What?" asked Bad Cop, Benny's question pulling him out of his thoughts and back to the present.

"The missing tooth. I mean, not that I care or anything, but ya know... Just wondering..."

The Cops weren't idiots. It was painfully obvious how much Benny cared what they thought of him. So what better thing to tell him than the truth?

"Actually," Good Cop started kindly, "I really like it. It suits you."

Benny beamed at this.

"Really? I mean, people always kind of look at me weird because of it."

Bad Cop snorted. "Yes. It has nothing to do with the fact that you wear a spacesuit 24/7."

Benny crossed his arms and pouted. "My space suit is cool thank you, and everyone knows it!" He uncrossed his arms and smiled. "But seriously dude, you really like it?"

"Yes," Bad Cop said. "I like it."

"That's good." Benny gave a sigh of relief. "I always kind of worried you didn't."

"And why is that?" Good asked.

Benny shrugged. "I don't know man. Guess I just get a little self conscious sometimes. Not a lot, but every now and again."

Good gestured to the scar stretching down the right side if his own face "Well, I get a little self conscious of this sometimes too, Bad more so than me though."

"Really?" Benny asked, seemingly very surprised by this. "Why? It's awesome looking! It's like an epic battle scar!"

Bad Cop blushed furiously and went to make a retort, but Good cut in with a grateful smile.

"Thank you Benny, that means a lot to us!"

As much as he hated to admit it, the fact that Benny wasn't made uncomfortable by his own permanent defect relieved Bad way more than it should have. Not only that, but Benny liked the way it looked, just as much as they liked the way Benny looked with his missing tooth.

"We both have epic battle scars then," Bad stated with a half grin.

"You're right! We're like a team! Both of us, one of a kind!"

Benny smiled his infectious smile.

They smiled right along with him.


End file.
